crashcoursefandomcom-20200214-history
The Forest of Forever Fall Pt. 1
The Drop Pod Trent's pod was sent flying to the right, instead of straight down, by a Forerunner Anti-Ship battery round exploding near him, where the round came from, is unknown. It took him a few hours to re-awaken himself from the bone-jarring impact, and by then there was more then a few interested creatures of Grimm sniffing around the downed pod, as they could smell him. Suddenly, loud noises jarred him out of his half-sleep, and he started struggling, and hit the manual release. The pod's door slammed into the last Grimm, killing it. A woman then calmly walked over and helped Trent up, and as soon as she did that, he pulled out his magnum, and put it to her head. "Look, this may seem unnecessary, but I just don't trust people." He said. "Hey. Look. I understand that, but I just saved your life. You could at least show SOME gratitude." The woman replied. Trent put his magnum back in its holster and tried to raise the rest of the Wolfpack over his helmet radio. "The damn helmet radio got blasted in the fall..." Trent groaned, "I'm gonna need to scavenge some supplies and get going..." "Look. I don't know where you came from, but you seem like a Human. You would be accepted back in Vale. Hm... But I've never seen a craft like THAT before. What kingdom did you come from?" "Kingdom? I wasn't aware that this planet was even inhabited. What do you call this planet?" He asked the woman. "Well, we call it Remnant." "Remnant... What the hell..." Pelican Crashsite The Pelican was thrown off-course and slammed down right into the middle of the city, where the Breach incident was occurring. It took a few minutes for the Wolves to awaken themselves from the impact, and by then, the Atlas military had already mobilized, and attempted to handle the onset of Grimm. Morgan was the first one to get out, and as soon as she did, an Ursa attempted to attack her, which she terminated with her bare hands. She then helped the rest of the Wolves out of the drop pod, and by then Atlas got a bit interested, deploying the units on the ground to surround and detain the Wolfpack. Walking Through the Forest "So... This place is Remnant, huh?" "Yeah. And you also asked me about the kingdoms. What did you mean by that? Are you NOT from a kingdom?" The woman asked Trent. "Well, I have no idea what these 'Kingdoms' are, so you could say that I didn't." "Well, I should have noted that your gear and your vehicle were never seen before..." "So, how do we get out of here?" "I can lead you back to Vale, but people are gonna question you." "I'm fine with that. I just need to get back to my unit. We got separated. Some kind of AAA fire." "Wait, did your 'Squad' include a massive juggernaut that killed a Grimm with it's own hands?!" "That's Morgan. Yes, she is." (Continued in Part 2) Category:RWBY Category:Halo Category:Occurences